


Untitled NSFW

by ixiepixie



Series: Drabbles I forgot to Name [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: I can't hear you over the obnoxiously loud sex happening next door.





	Untitled NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> lmao for someone on discord who likes when Arthur calls Alfred 'Alfie' during sex.

"Alfie!" Arthur cried out loudly as he neared his limit. "Hng, yes- please more!"

"You like that babe?" The huskiness of Alfred's voice against Arthur's ear was almost too much for him to bear.

Sharp nails dug into tanned skin, trying to find purchase in the intense pleasure. Tears began to drip from emerald eyes, it was too much! Any more of this, and Arthur felt that he may very well explode! Oh but Alfred didn't let up in the slightest.

Lips met the tears, a tongue moving to taste them. "Scream my name, babe. I want the neighbors to send another noise complaint."

Alfred's voice, his cock, the way he lifted Arthur's hips with those gorgeously muscular arms, it all threw Arthur so far over the edge that he actually did scream. He didn't care who could hear him, he cried the name as loud as he could. "ALFIE--!"

Fifteen minutes later, a very embarassed half dressed couple had to explain to the police that there was in fact no murder happening like their neighbors had assumed.


End file.
